Long-length Superconductors that can carry high current density in strong magnetic fields are very valuable. The magnetic pressure that results from flowing current in Superconductors in strong magnetic fields can create extreme electromagnetic stresses on the Superconducting material, with the magnetic pressure being proportional to the square of the magnetic field strength. Such pressure may be strong enough to cause inelastic deformation in the Superconducting material. High-temperature Superconducting compounds are often brittle and will rupture if subjected to more than minimal deformation. This creates a practical limit in maximizing the strength of the induced magnets. A need therefore exists for methods and systems to provide mechanical reinforcement in Superconducting cables while avoiding harmful chemical reactions between the reinforcing material and the Superconducting material.